


salt with a slice of lime

by NewerConstellations



Series: Starry-Eyed - One Shots by NewerConstellations [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I promise they washed their hands afterwards, Makeup Sex, Margaritas, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tex-Mex is delicious, always lock the bathroom door, arrogant Ben, don't fill up on chips, sassy Rey, tequila is your friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewerConstellations/pseuds/NewerConstellations
Summary: It had been four months since Rey first met her supervisor Ben Solo, the infuriating Ben Solo.  A man so tall, dark and brooding it seemed he’d been ordered direct from the Jane Austen catalog.  It was loathe at first sight.Her mind flashes back to the night they worked late a month ago.  She was yelling in Ben’s face, just inches away from his stupidly full lips, when something suddenly shifted and now she was kissing those dumb, pillow lips instead.  His hands had flown up in surprise before floating down to her shoulders like falling leaves as he grabbed her close with a grunt.  They ended up smashed together on the couch in conference room A, legs a tangle, mouths everywhere.It was a mistake.  A multiple-time, several times a week, very hot mistake.





	salt with a slice of lime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rileybabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileybabe/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the lovely and amazing Rileybabe! 
> 
> Ry gives so generously to this fandom, and to me, and she is a beautiful and cherished friend with a gorgeous aesthetic sense and talent to match.
> 
> Thank you, Ry, and happy birthday, sweet fairy princess!!!
> 
> P.S.
> 
> Just imagine Phillip from "This is Where I Leave You."
> 
> \----------
> 
> NOW WITH ART by the fantastic and incredible @pandacapuccino. Wow! Find her on Tumblr and Twitter.

 

“Fuck Ben Solo, fuck him so hard!”  

 

Rey licked the salt off the rim of her glass and threw back the last of her margarita.  Plucking the lime slice from the edge, she bit down and sucked as she turned to face Rose with a sour expression on her face.

 

“Seems like you already did, sweetie.”  Rose smiled as she twirled the straw in her drink, ice clinking as her eyes creased at the corners.  “That’s why you’re so upset.”

 

“I’m pissed, not upset.  And I’m pissed that he kicked me off the project because he didn’t want to be around me.”  Rey frowned as she searched the outdoor patio of the restaurant for their waiter. “I’m pissed he’s an arrogant arse who gets away with it.”

 

It was one of those late summer nights that was like a reward for good behavior, a brief respite from the oppressive humidity.  The perfect night for eating outside at your favorite Tex-Mex place near work and venting.

 

Rey had a lot to vent about.

 

It had been four months since she first met Ben Solo, _the infuriating Ben Solo._  A man so tall, dark and brooding it seemed he’d been ordered direct from the Jane Austen catalog.  For four long months, he’d been giving Rey hell of one sort or another.

 

When his company, First Order Development, staged a hostile takeover of Rebel Alliance Software, Rey’s life had changed overnight.  Gone were the free-wheeling days of foosball at lunch and scooter breaks racing through the server room, replaced by new bosses and a strict hierarchy emphasizing compliance and discipline.

 

Ben Solo became her supervisor, and it was loathe at first sight.  Arrogant, supercilious, a real know-it-all. He likewise called her undisciplined and a rogue.  Rose, Finn and Poe bristled at his fascist management style, but fell into line quickly under his dark glare.

 

Rey was another matter entirely.  She didn’t back down. She gave him back as good as she got, and wasn’t afraid to call him out on his unreasonable bullshit.  Often.

 

Their screaming fights echoed down the halls and people started to whisper.  Rey didn’t care, she wasn’t taking shit from anybody, least of all Ben Solo.

 

Under the twinkling overhead lights strung over the restaurant patio, Rose nods reassuringly to Rey.  “Uh huh, he’s terrible. Right.”

 

When Rey flicked her eyes up at her, Rose shrugged.  “What? I just think you have a lot of _feelings_ about him, is all.  Unresolved feelings.”

 

Rey scoffs.  “Oh, they’re resolved.  I’m resolved that he’s an asshole.”  She leans back and pouts as she finally spots their waiter and waves him over to order another round of margaritas on the rocks, with salt.  

 

Rose starts, “But you knew that about him even before you both started--”

 

Rey finishes for her.  “Hooking up. We hooked up, okay?  Nothing more.”

 

Rose nods.  “Whatever you say.”  At Rey’s sharp glance, she amends.  “Yes, hooked up, only the hooking together part, got it.”

 

Rey rolls her eyes and starts in on her second margarita with a sigh.  “I don’t know how it happened.”

 

Her mind flashes back to the night they worked late a month ago.  She was yelling in Ben’s face, just inches away from his stupidly full lips, when something suddenly shifted and now she was kissing those dumb, pillow lips instead.  His hands had flown up in surprise before floating down to her shoulders like falling leaves as he grabbed her close with a grunt. They ended up smashed together on the couch in conference room A, legs a tangle, mouths everywhere.  It was a mistake. A multiple-time, several times a week, very hot mistake.

 

She blushes as she sips her drink.

 

Rose continues, ignoring Rey’s flushed cheeks.  “Late nights in an office that provides free beer in the staff room certainly contributed.”  She raises her eyebrows with a naughty grin, “They say there is a thin line between love and --”

 

“Hate.  I know the platitude.  I still should’ve known better.”  Rey shakes her head.

 

Rose sucks on her straw.  The silence between the friends is deafening.

 

“What?”  Rey says.  “Come on, spit it out.”

 

“Well, he is your supervisor--”

 

“That was a bullshit promotion just because of the merger!  Technically we have equal experience.”

 

“And you report to him--”

 

“Not anymore!  I was assigned to Hux after we first, um, yeah, I don’t report to Ben anymore.”

 

“Are you going to let me finish a sentence, or you just want to argue with yourself?”

 

Rey grits her teeth.  “Okay. Listening now.”

 

“It just seems that you typically date guys who are a lot different than him.  Nice guys, considerate guys.”

 

“Boring guys, you can say it, Rose, boring guys.”

 

“Okay, if you think they’re boring then that’s a sign.  You clearly spark with this guy in more than one way, despite his assholery.  Or maybe because of it. See, personally, I like a really nice guy. A thoughtful guy, who is friendly, considerate and loyal . . . and has dark brown eyes you could just dive into . . .”  

 

“And looks exactly like Finn.”  Rey smiles. “I gotcha.”

 

Rose smiles back and giggles.  “But, that’s me. I don’t consider that boring.  You have a different type, even if you don’t admit it.  Maybe you like a little challenge?”

 

Rey stirs her drink with her straw as her words sink in.  Nice was safe, but she doesn’t really want safe. Ben Solo got under her skin in more ways than one, but he was never boring.

 

Rey diverts.  “Where are the guys anyway?  I’m starving.”

 

“Finn and Poe had to help, um, ‘he who shall not be named,’ with the data upload tonight.” Rose says diplomatically, as she sips from her drink.  As if beckoned, her phone pings, and she looks down to read the text.

 

“Oh, they’re walking over now.”

 

Rey leans back in her chair and takes in the outdoor scene around her.  Guitar music plays softly through the sound system and the lights above combine with the candles on the tables to douse the patio in a warm glow.  She dips another fried chip in salsa and is contently munching when she spots her friends walking in the door of the restaurant.

 

Finn and Poe are side-by-side, joking as usual, but there’s a tall, dark shadow behind them a few paces back standing a full raven-haired head taller.  She recognizes Ben Solo immediately, his eyes scanning the room until they land on her and burn.

 

Rey narrows her eyes and then grabs a gulp of her drink before standing abruptly.  “Bathroom,” is all she says, retreating in the opposite direction with her bag.

 

Once she hits the back of the restaurant she finds there is no back door to escape through.  Both single bathroom doors are locked, so she mutters, “Great,” to herself as she crosses her arms and leans against the wall to wait.

 

A low bass voice rumbles behind her, causing her to start and turn around.  “Are you running away from me?”

 

Ben Solo looks down at her with amusement, and Rey meets his smirk with a scowl.  “No, but how typical that you think everything revolves around _you_.”

 

“So you didn’t just see me and literally run away from the table?  This is you acting normal?”

 

“Yup, this is my normal reaction to you.  You make me want to pee.” She huffs out annoyance at her own immaturity before crossing her arms tighter.  

 

His handsome face brightens into an arrogant grin, the corner of his mouth curling around the edges.  He plants a long, unfairly-muscled arm on the wall above her and leans in, eyes dancing with mirth. Despite her anger, she feels his pull still, like a magnetic field sucking her in, and so she purposefully takes a step back to resist.

 

She reminds herself why she’s mad at him again.

 

“What are you doing here, Ben?  You aren’t social.”

 

“How do you know, Rey?  Maybe I love happy hours.  Did you ever think to ask?”

 

She feels a twinge of surprise, then a little guilt.  Had anyone ever tried to include him? He couldn’t actually want to be friendly, could he?   “Would you have come out if we did?” she asks, curious.

 

“No, I hate these things.”  He says, smug as ever.

 

Rey shakes her head at him, anger flaring.  “You are impossible!”

 

“I came to talk to you.”  He steps closer. “I know you saw me coming out of Hux’s office today, but we didn’t have time to talk.”

 

She bristles.  “I have nothing to say to you, Ben!”

 

Just then a bathroom door opens, and Rey moves to step inside as a man leaves.  Before she can close the door, Ben walks in after her and locks it.

 

“Don’t do that, don’t run away before I can explain,” he says, annoyed.

 

Rey clenches her fists and attacks.  “You got me pulled off the project!”

 

“No, I didn’t.”  He says firmly. “Hux and I were--”

 

“Bullshit!  Hux is your lapdog, and you know it.  Me being pulled means YOU wanted it.”

 

He shakes his head at her, calm facade slipping.  “That isn’t what happened, listen--”

 

She rolls right over his excuses, too mad to stop.  “Maybe you don’t like that I stand up to you while everyone else cowers.  Or maybe you think you can just get rid of me, make me quit, that you can just scare me--”

 

Ben digs the heels of his hands into his eyes and cries out in frustration.  Rey’s so startled she stops talking.

 

He drops his hands and grits out, “I got you a promotion, okay?!  I wanted to tell you myself, but you avoided me all day! You’re off the project because you’re a team leader now!”

 

For a rare moment, Rey is stunned speechless.

 

“I put you up for it weeks ago, before we even started . . . you know.  Because you earned it. I moved you over to Hux’s chain of command so I wouldn’t be seen as influencing your career or helping you out.  I know how much you would detest that.”

 

She blinks up at him.

 

He steps forward, eyes earnest.  “I’ve been wanting to talk to you about it, and us, but whenever we’re alone we end up fighting or kissing instead.  You get so mad at me that you won’t listen.”

 

“Well, you can be a real pain to work with, Ben.”  Rey says slowly.

 

“I know I can be very focused.”

 

She tilts her head and gives him a look.

 

“Okay, abrasive.  Unyielding,” he accurately amends.

 

“And an arse,” Rey helpfully adds.

 

“Okay, fine, I’ll take that.  But you can also be very stubborn and single-minded, you know.”

 

“And an arse, too.”  Rey says as she closes the gap.  “Maybe we’re more similar than we care to admit.”  

 

The hopeful look in his eyes makes her tingle.  “Maybe we don’t always bring out the best in each other,” she says softly, as she reaches up to fix a button on his shirt.

 

His voice vibrates softly near her ear.  “But I want to, Rey. Bring out the best in you.”

 

She lifts her chin to catch his eyes, deep, dark brown pools that she could drown in.  Before she can form another word or drag them into another fight, she drops her bag on the floor and lifts up on tiptoes to tug him down into a kiss, opening her mouth and swiping in his with her tongue.

 

He’s warm and rich, like dark chocolate, and he groans as she pushes her hips up against him.  He melts over her, bowing forward so her tits brush up against his chest as he crushes her in closer.  She breaks the kiss to gasp as she feels his thick cock reach for her through his pants.

 

“You taste salty and tart,” he says to her parted lips.

 

“Do you like it?” she responds, flicking out her tongue to lick her lips and tease him.

 

“Fuck, yeah, baby.”  He bends to cup her ass to grind her up and into him as she feathers his hair with her fingers.  He kisses down her neck and murmurs, “I could eat you all day.”

 

Rey’s eyes flutter up at the ceiling as he kneads her ass and she grinds her hips against his solid length, the heat between them rising.  Maybe it’s the tequila talking, or maybe she’s just tired of denying it anymore, when she says, “Then why don’t you?”

 

He draws back, eyes wide.  “Here?  Now?”

 

She nods with a wicked smile.  “Here. Now.”

 

Holding her gaze, he kneels down before her, hands tracking down her sides to land at her hips.  He leans her back against the sink and his clever fingers work the button and zipper of her jeans while she brushes back hair from his face.

 

He unfolds the edges of her fly carefully like opening an envelope, then bows his head to suck at the tender flesh just beneath her navel.  His hands cup her ass and squeeze as her breath quickens.

 

There’s a knock on the door.  “Busy!” Rey calls out, voice thin.

 

He slips her jeans and thong down to her ankles and then slides off just her left pant leg as he pushes her legs wider with the back of his hands to make space for him.  He traces fingertips up her inner thighs until he reaches her slit and starts to slide his thick fingers through her folds, gently.

 

He takes a deep inhale, then looks up at her smugly.  “You’re already dripping, baby.”

 

She feels a twinge in her core.  “Shut up,” she says softly, and smiles.   

 

“As you wish,” he says and dips those plush lips forward to lick on her clit.

 

Rey leans back on the sink, grabbing the rim behind her, and stifles a moan.  His mouth is her undoing, the hot swipe of his tongue, the soft lips suckling, tickling and teasing.  He guides her free leg up and over his shoulder and palms her ass rhythmically in time with his tongue.  Rey closes her eyes and tilts her hips up to him, rocking into his mouth, biting her lower lip to keep quiet as she opens up for him, desperate.

 

She’s so worked up, it doesn’t take long for her to break apart under his mouth.  He sucks on her clit until her legs tremble and she gasps for breath. He steadies her hips as he stands up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, before kissing her again, the salt and her musk mixing together into a delicious umami on her tongue.

 

He gently turns her around to face the sink and leans into her back as he nuzzles her hair.  Rey’s arms brace on the sink edge and she hears him unzip his fly as she looks down at the silver drain.

 

There’s another knock on the door, and he calls out “In a minute!”

 

His hands find her hips and press into her flesh as he rubs circles with his thumbs.  “You’re so fucking hot baby, this perfect ass.” He pushes his hips forward, and she feels his solid cock drag against her slit.  “I dream of this ass.”

 

She looks up at his reflection in the mirror.  He’s biting his lower lip, eyebrows drawn together to a point.  It looks he’s studying a complicated problem, a riddle that he can’t untangle, as he works his jaw and looks at her.  His hands grip her hips and he leans back to rut against her. She’s mesmerized by his look of adoration, and she arches her back to lift her ass up higher to him, just so she can watch his mouth make a perfect “O.”

 

“What are you waiting for?” she purrs.  At her voice, his eyes flick to hers in the mirror, liquid and wanting.  She quirks up an eyebrow and pushes back against his erection as he sucks in air through his teeth.  

 

He draws forward and slides his hands up her waist to slip under her shirt and bra.  He cups the undersides of her breasts and thumbs at her nipples as he wedges himself deeper, aligning at her center.  He exhales into her neck, “I love your tits,” as he thumbs her peaks and she pushes down into his hands, giving them to him, his heat and the rasp of his thumb making her clench with need.  

 

He finally pushes the head of his cock inside, parting her, and she exhales as his slow, hot stretch drives home inch by beautiful inch.

 

Once he’s inside he stills for only a moment before he begins thrusting, solid and hard.  She pushes back on the sink ledge to meet his advance, lifting on tiptoes to open for him.  She’s so fucking wet, the slide is fast, and she has to buck her hips back to him on each drive to get the friction she needs.  

 

He’s slightly holding back from her as he rubs at her nipples, and it’s not enough.  “More, more!” she prods, and he responds by lowering a hand to dig into her hip and snap her back to him faster.

 

She closes her eyes, lost in the power of his thrust, the shake in her body as he fills her up, the delicious rub right where she needs it, and she’s almost to her climax already.  Through her haze, she looks up at him through the mirror and catches his rapt expression.

 

He’s fucking into her with a look that is equal parts wonder and pain.  She reaches a hand through her legs to feel for his balls, squeezing and rubbing, and his pace quickens.  A moan escapes her lips.

 

There’s a knock on the door, and they both yell, “Busy!” at the same time.

 

His hips are snapping faster, and she can’t rip her eyes away from him, gorgeous in his ecstasy, her own mouth parted and cheeks flushed as she watches him greedily in the mirror.  “Baby, baby,” she says, his eyes darting to hers. “Finish, baby, I want you to come so hard.”

 

She reaches down to feverishly circle her clit, and starts a low whine in the back of her throat.  He pumps even faster, slamming her ass back to him to save her hips hitting the tile. He feels so good, her hand on her clit making everything intensify tenfold, and her walls are hugging him in cinching in when she hits her pinnacle with a needy keen, and gasps out, “Oh, Ben, oh!”   She bucks back against him as she comes on his cock, milking him in deeper with each wave, her legs trembling as he fucks her through it.

 

“Fuck, Rey, you feel too good, I’m gonna come.”  He slams into her and closes his eyes, draping forward to wrap an arm around her waist while he pumps into her.  Rey pushes up against his chest like a cat, watching every moment of pleasure and release wash the tension away from his handsome face as he pants over her shoulder.  She smiles and reaches a hand back behind his neck to stroke tenderly.

 

He drops his head to kiss her neck, hot breaths tickling her.  She turns her face to giggle at him, and he gives her a quick peck on the cheek.  He slowly pulls out and uses the tissue to wipe them both clean, giving her ass a firm smack that makes her squeak.

 

They put themselves together again as best they can.  He blocks her from view as he cracks the door to peek outside.  “Coast is clear,” he says as he laces her fingers in his and they step out into the hall.

 

They’re almost to end of the hallway when Rose turns the corner and stops, eyeing them suspiciously, putting her hands on her hips like a headmistress.

 

“What the hell, Rey, did you fall in?  You’ve been gone forever.”

 

Rey gives her pal a wink and tries to ignore the wave of realization and astonishment wash over Rose’s face as they breeze past her to walk back out to the patio in the forgiving night, striding hand in hand, together.

 

 

 

The End

  



End file.
